Confusing Feelings
by Happily Ever After. Again
Summary: Velma is having strange feelings, and is super stressed about them. So she goes to Daphne in need of some guy help.  SHELMA


**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Haha, have fun reading!**

* * *

Daphne was sitting at her vanity mirror in the room she and Velma shared doing her make-up, when she heard the front door to the Mystery Inc. house slam. She turned around just in time to see the bedroom door burst open.

Velma was standing there, her hair a mess, her glasses in her hand and she was yawing like she hadn't slept in days.

"Velma, what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

Velma trudged into their room, and flopped down on her bed. "I'M CONFUSED!" She yelled.

"Why?" Daphne asked, laughing in shock. Velma was never like this. She was never even confused in the first place.

Velma sat up and looked at the ground.

"Velma, why are you confused?" She insisted.

Velma looked at the ceiling, at the bed she was sitting on, everywhere, all while opening and closing her mouth, not being able to say what she had to.

"Come on, Velms! You can tell me! You can tell me anything!"

She looked at her hands and mumbled something.

"What?" Daphne asked, stepping towards her own bed.

"I think I might like Shaggy." She repeated, still quietly, looking up a little.

"WHAT!"

"Please don't make me say it again!"

"You like Shaggy?" Daphne whisper yelled.

"Well, Think and might are key words in that sentence!"

"Well, when did you starting thinking you might like Shaggy?"

"Since the night we watched that cliché romantic movie together after celebrating that one case. Remember Fred wanted to watch Indiana Jones but you wanted to watch that instead?" She said quietly and looked at Daphne from under her bangs.

Daphne could tell Velma was in desperate need to pour her heart out about what she liked about Shaggy.

"Go ahead."

"Jinkies, His voice, it's all deep now, and…," She paused awkwardly.

"What?" Daphne asked, enjoying this.

"Hot! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just said that."

"Don't worry. I know there's more, Velma, just spill. It'll help you feel better." Daphne said as she discreetly pulled out her cell phone and turned on the camcorder feature.

Velma took a deep breath.

"And…he's all muscular from running from so many monsters and I think he works out too. His hair looks really nice! He always looks great even if he's dressed like he normally is. And that face…I used to think nothing of it, but now it's like every time I look at him, I get this abnormal feeling in my stomach, all fluttery! I'm so confused! And he's so nice and sweet! So unlike me, this is why he'll never like me. We're nothing alike! I'm a smart nerdy bookworm he'll never like! But…I think I want him to! Ugh! What do I do? Daphne!"

"Okay. Say it in a few sentences. Just wrap up what you just said, and maybe you'll figure it out."

Velma looked confused, but obliged, sitting back down on the bed.

"I think Shaggy's hot and nice…and…I like him." She gasped, and covered her mouth.

"There ya go. You've admitted it. Doesn't it feel better?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah… It kinda does… But, I swear, if you tell anyone about this, I'm telling Fred everything you say in your boy rants."

"I won't tell." Daphne smiled, turning off the camera. "I think you should."

"What?" Velma shrieked.

"I think you should tell Shaggy how you feel." She repeated.

"He'd laugh in my face! He loves people like Googie; he'd never fall for someone like me."

"Opposites attract, though." Daphne reasoned. Velma didn't seem to be listening though. She was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling with a longing look on her face.

"What now?" Velma sighed.

"How should I know? You're the one in love with him."

"…I think I want to kiss him." Velma admitted, fiddling with a loose thread on the pillow she was holding.

"What? I just find out a second ago you actually like Shaggy, and now you want to kiss him? Slow down, girl!"

"I'm sorry! I'm not used to feeling this… girly!"

* * *

The next day was Valentine's Day. The gang had this tradition, that none of them knew how it started; where they would pick names out of a hat and then go buy that person a gift. It worked pretty well, except one year everyone got themselves. This year Daphne had Shaggy, Shaggy had Velma, Velma had Fred, Fred had Scooby, and Scooby had Daphne. They were all pretty excited for the gift opening. They all sat down in the living room in their PJ's. Daphne pulled out her gift for Shaggy and smirked, she knew he was gonna like it. She slipped a little disc into the bag and set it down on the table where the rest of the gifts were.

"All righty gang? Who wants to go first?" Fred asked, taking charge like always.

"Ri do, Red!" Scooby said excitedly.

"Alright Scooby, here's your present."

They went through everybody's presents one by one. When Shaggy opened his he found 2 things: a gift card to a grocery store (this made him laugh) and a DVD. The case said "Do not open in public. Watch in private."

_That like sounds a little bad doesn't it? What if it's like top secret government information? Zoinks… _

* * *

Later that night Shaggy was sitting in his room (which luckily he did NOT share with Fred anymore) and decided to see what that disc was. He slipped it into the DVD player and waited for it to start.

There was Velma lying on her bed. She looked distressed and absolutely confused. She looked like she was about to cry, actually. This surprised Shaggy; he'd never seen anything other than Velma's smart unfazed exterior.

He watched as Velma took a deep breath.

"And…he's all muscular now, and his hair looks really nice!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. She started to pace back and forth.

_She's rambling about some guy,_ Shaggy thought confused. He was about stop the video, because who wants to see a video with the girl they MIGHT have a crush on talking about some OTHER hot guy , but suddenly, something Velma said that caught his attention.

"And that face…I used to think nothing of it, but now it's like every time I see him I get this abnormal feeling in my stomach, all fluttery!" She exclaimed, flailing.

Velma continued to rant and scream out her feelings. She was much more vulnerable than she'd ever been. Or let him see, anyway.

He heard Daphne's voice off camera, asking her to sum up all her feelings in a few sentences.

Then, Velma uttered the words that turned Shaggy's life upside down:

"I think Shaggy's hot and nice…and…I like him."

Shaggy felt as though he were in a different universe. His was spinning, he couldn't tell up from down or left from right.

Velma LIKED him?

Velma liked HIM?

What the heck! She's always just been his friend, probably never even looked his way!

Vaguely, he could hear Velma threatening to tell Fred something in the background.

Shaggy's heart beat wildly, echoing through his silent room, as he rewound the clip to the beginning. Something about knowing all those compliments- all the things Velma found…hot (!)- were about him caused his stomach to flutter uncontrollably.

He watched the clip again and again. He watched Velma jump and rant, all flustered and confused. Her short brown hair waving side to side, her eyes sparkling with just a hint of tears. Suddenly, Shaggy realized: He loved Velma.

That smart act was just her exterior. On the inside she was a vulnerable soul, and had a heart.

A text message interrupted Shaggy's incoherent & rambling thoughts. He paused the video on an image of her thinking dreamily…about HIM!

**From: Daphne** _Did you see it?_

**From: Shaggy **_yup_

**From: Daphne** _she flipped out and was all 'I think I wanna kiss him'_

Shaggy's heart leapt, jumping up into his throat.

**From: Shaggy** _she in your guys' room?_

**From: Daphne** _yeah she's just laying here with a weird look on her face. See wat u do 2 the poor girl? ;)_

**From: Shaggy** _be right there._

Shaggy jumped up and ran down the hall towards the girls room._  
_

Daphne opened the door just as Shaggy was about to run into it.

Daphne walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, not wanting to bother the soon to be couple.

Velma lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was in Shaggy dream land.

She heard door open, but didn't even turn to see who it was, loving her newly-not-in-denial fantasies.

"Like, Velma?" She would know that voice anywhere; especially since she'd just been fantasizing about it.

"Shaggy?"

She stood up abruptly, and turned around facing Shaggy.

Before she could tell what was happening, Shaggy's lips were on hers.

At first she was shocked, but then sighed, melting into his arms.

Really not aware of it, her arms wound their way around his neck.

They slowly pulled away. Velma felt completely weak in the knees and fell backwards, landing on the bed.

"Wow." She squeaked.

Shaggy chuckled, holding out his hand and helping her up.

"I like you, too." Shaggy smiled.

"But-I-how'd you find out?" Velma babbled.

"Daphne like taped your whole rant on how hot I am!" He teased lightly.

Velma grabbed Shaggy's hand and stormed to the door, "WHERE'S FRED?"


End file.
